In Truth, I Shall Falter
by southern cross
Summary: He had the taste of her now. Her blood on his tongue had soaked into his gums; staining them.


After 01x07 I really feel like they are going to take the relationship to the next level and I just could not help myself. GreyGlube is right about Tate being a bad boy and we should never forget that. Check out the fic by that author btw so worth it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think.

I own nothing and mean no harm.

* * *

><p>He had the taste of her now.<p>

Her blood on his tongue had soaked into his gums; staining them.

He imagines himself holding onto her arm the blood pumping freely as he drank from the thin line. That wouldn't earn him any brownie points

There was a smile stretching across his face as he imagined how she would react, all small fists and big profanity.

Would she be as disgusted if he licked off the blood from her thighs after he fucked away her virginity? That thought had him reaching for his dick through his jeans.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Busted. He rubbed himself a little harder.

"I'm imagining what you do to yourself in the shower."

He already knew the answer to that and it was nothing spectacular, she couldn't get the angle right in the shower. She much preferred her hand under the covers late at night.

"Liar."

Oh how she loved to call him on his bullshit.

"You should let it go Violet."

The tension in him was building. A darkness was creeping up behind his closed eyes and it would be better if she did not poke at him.

"It's my fucking room and you're fucking jerking off."

He popped open one eye and studied her. Hip cocked out and arms crossed, she was not about to let it go.

"I'm wondering how much you'll bleed after we do it."

She snorted from the doorway of her bedroom. His half-truth wasn't going to cut it.

"Do it. Really?"

Little one wants to play, his grin was wolfish, all teeth and rose tinted gums.

Lounging as he was on her bed he had a clear view of the whole room, one hand he had propped under his head, the other still holding his dick.

"Make love." That earned a laugh. A tiny part of him cringed a bigger part loved her ferocity.

"Truthfully," he would tell her but only if she wanted to hear it; his one and only warning.

"Always," that earned a look of disbelief. Her face reddened but his Violet wasn't one to back down.

"Most of the time and this is one of them." The distance she kept between them was noticeable, he on the bed she by the dresser. He'd let her have her space if it kept the conversation down this lovely path.

"I was imagining how much blood there would be after I fucked away your virginity," if he wanted a reaction he was to be disappointed, his Violet had a spine of steel.

"Is that so," she was good but her tone of voice didn't lie for her as well as it could. There was a hint of worry and desire in the lower octave; he was intrigued.

"Yup, I imagine how tight you'll be, nothing bigger than one of those heavy flow tampons right," ignoring the name she called him he closed his eyes and let his words go.

"There would be a slickness to you that would drive me crazy because I would make you cum and cum before I stuck my dick in you." Unbuttoning his jeans one handed was no problem.

"First with my fingers as we kissed, we'd be old school like that; I'd slip my finger down into your underwear and stroke your clit. I'd catch the edge of my nail against that bundle of nerves and you would gasp into my mouth." He stroked his cock through his boxers.

"I'd be distracted by the taste of your orgasm in my mouth. But I'd get you out of your top soon enough." He smiled thinking of her pert little breasts.

"Your nipples would be hard points, I'd run both of my thumbs over them while you watched and I'd watch you too. Learning what you liked and didn't like." There was the distinct sound of fabric rustling he wanted to look, wanted to open his eyes and find her at the foot of the bed shedding clothes.

"But I know what I want to try, to taste. The untouched skin of your breasts would be so soft under my lips and tongue. You'd be pissed that I left a hickey under your left breast but that patch of skin called to me." His pants were too confining he pushed jeans and boxers down to his thighs. This earned him a gasp, one he'd imagine she'd make when his tongue dipped into her cunt for the first time.

"I'd push you back onto the pillows, peel off your tights and underwear, I'd want to take my time I really would but that pink pussy would just be calling to me." It was now.

"Tate," he didn't know if she wanted him to stop or go, he smiled up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, you'd say my name, a lot; you would turn it into a curse when I bit your thigh and a prayer when I finally sank my tongue inside of you." The tip of his cock was leaking now, his tongue ran across the backs of his teeth and if he tried hard enough he could remember the taste of her blood.

"I should fuck you with my fingers first, I know, it would make it easier for you, not as painful. But I want it to hurt; I want you to know what it feels like for me all the time to be hard and horny and I can't fucking have you. So I won't stick one or two or three fingers inside of you." His right hand was numb from where it laid under his head, the tingles in his palm as he cupped his balls was almost too much.

"So I'd use my teeth and my tongue and I would work that already sensitized piece of skin until you were begging me to stop." There might have been a weak protest from his brave girl but that only made him laugh.

"Oh Violet you will be begging me, I'd press your thighs open with my palms, splitting you wide. Before you could squirm away I'd slide my hands up your body and cup those delicious tits." There would be pinching and tugging and pulling, his hand stroked his cock faster and harder.

"Your poor nipples would be sore the next day, there might even be a fingertip or two printed into your skin, but I wouldn't stop. Not even when your fingers buried themselves into my hair. There would be pain in my scalp for hours but it would be so fucking worth it." Groaning he scratched a hand over his stomach wishing it was her hair falling over his chest.

"Your breath would start to come faster and shorter and there would be noises, amazing and new sounds coming from that mouth of yours. More profanity of course, I bet you come with a 'fuck' on your lips." And that got him hot.

"My nails would bury themselves around your nipples and give a good hard tug in the same instant that I bit down hard on your clit." God she would be screaming for him.

"I would drink you down, slurp up the juices as they poured out of your body," he had imagined so often what she would taste like.

"And while your limbs were still loose and pliable as you were still riding that white high I would sit back and press my thumbs against your soaking pussy, not inside, not yet, just enough to coat them so when I wiped them against your breast the skin would glisten." His orgasm was close, so close.

"I would be hard, my cock throbbing and the dick hole seeping as it reached for you. Your eyes would open, your gaze would be unfocused until you felt my arms hook your legs under both knees and spread you open." God she would have the look of fear and excitement and he wanted that image seared into his skull.

"You would hold my gaze, reach for me even, your hands would press against my chest, over my heart, and I would look down at the contact between our bodies for a split second before I looked back up at you and slammed my cock inside of you."

No warning, no easing of flesh into flesh, he wanted his pound and he wanted it from her.

"Your back would arch and there would be tears springing into your eyes, tears Violet and I know how much you hate them. Even in the heaven that is the tightest pussy I have no doubt I have ever been near, I will see those tears and I would lick them as they made their way down your cheek." Then he would start to move.

"Fuck Violet you would be so hot and so fucking tight it would literally hurt my skin to move. But I would have to; there was no other option not to fucking move inside of your body." They would be connected.

"And we would be part of each other Vi; I would be inside of your body." He groaned and gripped his dick harder.

"Shit, fuck, it would be so good, I wouldn't last long, but I'd try. I'd think about you beneath me though and look into your eyes and see the pain and lust and feel your fingers as they touched the back of my neck and I just wouldn't be able to hold the fuck on."

He came, hard. Twisting his head to the left he bit her pillow and buried his cry.

His cock jerked in his palm, cum shot out onto his stomach.

"Fuck me." He mumbled into her pillow.

He was aware of her presence, closer now than it had been. Peeking an eye open he saw that she was at the foot of the bed, hands holding on knuckle white, her eyes were wide and disbelieving at what she had heard, or seen.

But his tale wasn't finished yet.

"I'd cum inside of you, too late to realize that we hadn't used protection and you weren't on the pill." He smirked thinking of her panic days later when she realized that she might be pregnant, but that made him a very bad boy.

Pushing that thought back he lifted his hand, fingers sticky with cum.

"After collapsing on top of you, the nails you run over my spine would tickle as the sweat cooled off our bodies, I'd sit back. My dick would slip out of you half hard and covered in cum and blood." This was where it had all started.

"The mess would smear onto your thighs, your face would show the horror of just how fucking messy sex is." He would smile though, he liked messy.

"In a heartbeat I would be kneeling there, licking up the combination of our bodies. Of course you would push me away, but I would hold tight to your knees pushing them apart until I had licked you clean."

He grinned at her.

"My pretty little pussy."

He liked watching her blush.

"That's what I was thinking about. Still glad you asked."

There was no room for her to hide this time, he was laid bare in front of her, literally; she could tell him to fuck off and die and he would oblige her; he would always oblige her.

The silence stretched between them as she crossed her arms and looked at her feet; her hair dividing them. Had he finally gained the upper hand?

She looked up quickly. Her smile told him otherwise.

Fuck.

The power was still and always would be hers.

"When can we find out?"


End file.
